Plugins
Here is a complete list of plugins on McSandbox. A full list of commands for each plugin is listed below the plugin name, however, some or all commands may not be allowed to certain player ranks. For additional information, click the name of the plugin. BOSEconomy BOSEconomy is a simple, lightweight economy plugin. Every player owns an amount of currency and can make simple payments between one another. /econ /econ income page /econ pay /econ info page /econ mastery page /econ viewmastery page /econ add /econ sub /econ set /econ clear /econ scale /econ reload category1 ... /econ save category1 ... /econ stats /econ top5 /econ bracket create master /econ bracket remove /econ bracket rename /econ bracket list page /econ bracket info /econ bracket set value /econ bracket setmaster master /econ bracket removemaster /econ bracket listmembers page /econ bracket addmember /econ bracket removemember /econ bracket join /econ bracket leave /econ bracket setmultiplier /econ bracket clear filter1 ... /econ bank create owners members /econ bank remove /econ bank rename /econ bank list page /econ bank info page /econ bank mastery page /econ bank listmembers page /econ bank withdraw /econ bank deposit /econ bank addowner /econ bank addmember /econ bank removemember /econ request list page /econ request do /econ payday reset /econ about ChestShop A simple, yet very powerful system for making physical shops using signs and chests. There are no commands associated with this plugin. CoreProtect CoreProtect is a fast, efficient, data logging and anti-griefing tool. Rollback and restore any amount of damage. Designed with large servers in mind, CoreProtect will record and manage data without impacting the servers performance. /co help /co inspect /co rollback u: t: r: a: b: e: /co restore u: t: r: a: b: e: /co lookup u: t: r: a: b: e: /co purge t: Craftbook Craftbook adds a number of new mechanics to Minecraft with no client mods required. As one of Minecrafts oldest mods/plugins, Craftbook adds Minecraft computers, Redstone ICs, moving bridges, and more! There are no commands associated with this plugin DeepVanish This plugin allows players to become invisible to other players of a lower rank /van /rea /vanhelp /vanwho /vanjoin /vanleave /vanadd /vanremove /vanrelad Essentials Essentials offers over 100 commands useful on just about every Minecraft server, from kits to mob spawning. /bigree /break /enchant name level /exp name level /feed player /firework /firework amount /firework clear /fly [on|off] /gamemode s|a|t|creative|survival|adventure|toggle player /give [enchant:level...] /god [playeroff] /hat remove /heal player /item [amountenchant:level...] /kit name name /more /ptime reset|day|night|dawn|17:30|4pm|4000ticks /repair all /speed player /speed player /time day|night|dawn|17:30|4pm|4000ticks] all /tree /unlimited player /workbench /balance name /balancetop page /eco amount /pay /sell amount /sell /setworth id /worth id /afk player /book author[name] /compass /depth /getpos player /help term 2;3;4;5;etc... /helpop /ignore /info /itemdb term /list group /mail clear|send [to message] /me /motd /msg /near radius /near radius /nick player /powertool [arguments] /powertool c: /powertool a/r: /powertool d/l /r /realname /recipe number /rules /seen /spawner delay /suicide /whois /antioch /backup /ban /banip /broadcast /burn /clearinventory player /clearinventory [item:|*|**] /deljail /enderchest player /essentials debug /essentials reset player /ext /fireball small /gc /invsee name /jails /kick reason /kickall reason /kill /killall type world /lightning [playerdamage] /mute time /nuke player /ping message /remove radius world /setjail /socialspy player /spawnmob amount player /spawnmob :amount player /spawnmob ,,... amount player /sudo /sudo c: /tempban /thunder duration /togglejail time /togglejail time /unban /unbanip /vanish off /weather /setspawn group /spawn player /back /delhome /delhome :name /delwarp /home name /home :name /jump /sethome name /sethome :name /setwarp /top /tp /tp /tpall player /tpaccept player /tpahere /tpall player /tpdeny /tphere /tpo /tpohere /tppos yaw pitch /tptoggle player /warp name [player] /world /none /setxmpp /xmpp /xmppspy Jobs Jobs allows you to get paid for breaking, placing, killing, fishing, and crafting. /jobs browse /jobs stats /jobs join /jobs leave /jobs info /jobs fire /jobs employ /jobs promote /jobs demote /jobs grantxp /jobs removexp /jobs transfer /jobs reload